kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Kylie + Garibay (EP)
|recorded = February-August 2015 |genre = Electronic |length = 12:21 |label = |producer = |last_album = |this_album = }} Kylie + Garibay is the second collaborative extended play (EP) by Kylie Minogue, and American producer Fernando Garibay, and Kylie's seventh overall. It was released on 11 September 2015 by Parlophone and Warner Bros. Records, and serves as a sequel to their first collaboration, Sleepwalker (2014). Produced by Garibay and Italian disc jockey Giorgio Moroder, the three-track EP was developed between February and August 2015, shortly after Kylie's departure with Parlophone and American-based management Roc Nation. Musically, it is influenced by electronic music whilst its lyrical content delves onto love, enjoyment, and sex. Released with no prior announcement, Kylie + Garibay received positive reviews from most music critics. Majority of the reviews highlighted Kylie's return to mainstream dance music, and complimented the production by Garibay and Moroder. Although it entered the Australian Singles Chart at a low position of 100, the album's lead track, "Black and White", received an accompanying music video and peaked in regions including France, Spain, and the United Kingdom. In order to promote the EP, the singer appeared at Moroder's Los Angeles, California gig to perform their track, "Your Body". Composition Kylie + Garibay was developed and recorded between February—August 2015. Originally, Kylie wanted to feature four recordings but narrowed it down to three for unknown reasons. Each track features guest vocalists; "Black and White" features vocals during the bridge and ending section by Shaggy, "If I Can't Have You" includes vocals by Australian singer Sam Sparro, and the final track, "Your Body", includes spoken word and production by Giorgio Moroder. Apart from the second track, "Black and White" and "Your Body" were co-written and co-composed by Kylie. Likewise, Garibay produced the entire project with the help of Moroder on the latter song. Musically, Kylie + Garibay is influenced by electronic music whilst its lyrical content delves onto love, enjoyment, and sex; according to Bradley Stern, writing for MuuMuse, he noted that "The 3-track set is another forward-thinking, shape-shifting offering, each with a different feature and feel." Likewise, Idolator's Mike Wass commented that "he tone is very different this time", labelling it more "accessible" in comparison to Kylie's and Garibay's "experimental" elements on tracks "Walk" and "Chasing Ghosts". "Black and White" was described by Stern as a "beautiful and bizarre pop hybrid", and noted it "set the tone" of the EP. With this statement, he compared the composition to American DJ and producer, Kaskade. Robbie Daw from Idolator found that the sound was reminsisent of Kylie's previous work, whilst Digital Spy writer, Lewis Corner, labelled the sound as "warm". Lyrically, the song delves into a broken relationship, where Kylie explains her sadness of looking at photographs of a previous boyfriend. The next track, "If I Can't Have You", is a house composition that incorporates elements of tropical music. Sparro's vocals are "breathy falsetto", in comparison to his previous work. The final track, "Your Body", was noted by critics for Moroder's Italian introduction, where he stated: "she Kylie asked me if I could do a little talk in Italian on her music. She wanted it really sexy, like a Latin lover – heavy breathing." Christina Lee from Idolator, who reviewed the song from a live performance, said the song "is just as the electronic music trailblazer described: sexy, seductive and more ambient...". Pitchfork Media writer, Zoe Camp, compared the sound of the track to the work of Swedish musician, Robyn. Track listing | extra1 = | length2 = 3:37 | title2 = If I Can't Have You | note2 = featuring Sam Sparro | writer2 = | extra2 = | length3 = 5:07 | title3 = Your Body | note3 = featuring Giorgio Moroder | writer3 = | extra3 = }} Category:EPs Category:Kylie + Garibay Category:Collaborations Category:Parlophone Category:2015 Category:Albums